A Wasteland Romance
by MsBioHazardous
Summary: Loneliness. It was a feeling that they both knew in a world where there was nothing left apart from the vast wasteland. But in one night all of that can change. Rated M for strong language, crude humor and detailed sex. Female Lone Wanderer/Butch DeLoria
1. Alone Again

**Disclaimer****: I do not own nor do I profit from Fallout 3 or its characters in any way. All rights belong to ****Bethesda****.**

Author's Notes:I hope this doesn't get confusing for anyone but I decided to write my story from two different view points. This first chapter is the female Lone Wanderer's then Butch DeLoria's in the second. Then it switches back again to the FLW's and then to Butch and it just continues in that pattern. I thought it would be more fun to write a story in which both characters could be heard instead of just one. The story takes place after the FLW has left Vault 101 for the second time. Doing the good thing and leaving the place to be ran in the hands of Amata. Her father is already dead by this time and she has also made her decision on the fate of Megaton. Leaving from the residential tower of Tenpenny she makes her way to Rivet City, thinking that once again she is forever to wander the emptiness of the Capital Wasteland alone. But when she finally makes her way to her destination she finds she may not be as lonely from then on out; due to a certain man that she finds utterly frustrating as well as him holding the same feelings toward her. But yet they both hold a deep yearning for one another that they've tried to suppress for too long.

* * *

><p><em><span>A Wasteland Romance<span>_

1. Alone Again

It had been over a month since I left vault 101 for the second time. The trouble that had been running though my once home away from home had finally come to a peaceful resolve. Yet something was still pricking at the back of my mind, eating away at me like acid through paper. But what was it?

I was on my way to Rivet City and I had just come from a heated battle between an encampment of Raiders. I had stumbled upon them accidentally when I was journeying though from Tenpenny tower. I was wounded and almost crippled in my right arm. I had used the last of my stimpacks the day prior to that when I was making my way through the Springvale School. The pain surged through my body as if I were being electrocuted with every step. Thank fuck I was only a few feet away from the front entrance of this floating safe haven. I would be able to heal myself and stock up on some supplies before I left again.

My God…why did the damn bridge have to be so long? It felt as if it was taking me forever to reach the door. While minutes seemed like hours I finally reached my salvation. Upon entering the door to the market place I could see out of the corner of my eye that the guards standing outside stared at me as if I was already on my death bed. It made me feel that uneasy, nagging feeling that was pushed to the back of my mind weeks ago resurface and make its home again in my consciousness. How I wish I could get this feeling to go way.

Inside and away from all the evils of the wasteland I could breathe a sigh of relief. The cool air of the enclosed base made its way into my nostrils and across my sun beaten skin. I was now safe and happy that I could rest without the fear of gunfire streaming passed my head as I made a camp and waited for the sunrise to come before I could continue on my way again.

The shops were all opened and ready to take your caps willingly. I made my usual stops at Flak 'N Shrapnel's to get some more ammo and parts for my weapons, then to A Quick Fix to stock up on a lot of stimpacks and a few other chems. As soon as I had bought enough "medicine" I immediately used two of my stimpacks. The relief was instantaneous. It had come over me so fast that I couldn't even remember that I was in pain before. The last stop I made was over to Gary's Galley for a fast bite to eat, and then it was off into the wastes again.

While sitting there at one of the many run down tables, I began to concentrate on the sensation that had been annoying me for the last couple of days. What was this sinking feeling? It almost hurt in a strange way. I kept trying to remember when this feeling started to plague my every move and thought and then I remembered. It was when I left the vault. I just hadn't realized it until now. The thought of leaving my home for the second time in my life made me feel sick to my stomach and uneasy in my chair. My whole life was there or it use to be. Now it was here…in the blood stained dust and sand of the capital wasteland.

I could finally identify what this feeling was that had been weighing me down all this time. It was the fact that I was alone again.


	2. The Muddy Rudder

2. The Muddy Rudder

-One week earlier-

My salvation was at hand. I could finally make my way outta' this fuckin' sinkhole called a vault. After _she_ left things went to complete shit anyway. It's only because of _her_ that I'm gettin' to leave this pile of a so-called home. So the goody-two shoes came back after leaving the first time and made the asshole upstairs see the error of his ways. Big fuckin' deal…it doesn't matter, it doesn't change nothin'.

Since _she_ left about a month ago, Amata's been in charge and she thinks that everything is going to be all better now that she's the Overseer. My ass, I'll be damned if I ever let another person oversee anything I do. I was made to obey and believe anything that prick told us, and now that daddy's little bitch is leader I'm makin' my way to the only place that I know of in the wasteland…Rivet City.

Walking toward the door to the capital wastes had my heart racin' faster than ever before. I could hear Amata bitchin' after me as I made my way down the tunnel. She was yelling and screamin' for me to come back and wait until a group leaves tomorrow, but I figure that I've waited long enough. The vault is finally open to the public and Butch DeLoria is goin' places.

I have one last look back as I reach my new beginning. I'm leaving my old life as a tunnel snake and as some fuck ups lap dog behind.

"Butch! Come back here right now you stupid son of a bitch!"

Amata's yellin' seemed like a distant memory to me as I looked back at her.

"That reminds me…tell my mom I left while she was passed out. Tell her I love her and that I'm sorry for not waitin' on her to get up. I think she'd understand!"

When I said that it kinda made me chuckle a bit. I was on my way out of this hell hole and there was no way I was coming back. Might as well give good ol' ma a message before I go. That way she wouldn't worry about her dear sweet Butchie, God how I hated that nickname.

It took me a few seconds to work up the courage to open up the door, I was anxious but I wasn't no coward. I couldn't hear Amata's calls anymore at that point…either because she'd given up or because my apathy wouldn't let me. Anyway, it didn't matter, I was home free.

As I opened the door the light came rushin' in all at once. My eyes strained and began to water as the sun came full force into my blurred view. It hurt like a bitch but I wasn't going to let that stop me. As the door shut behind me my eyes adjusted and I could finally see what she saw her first time out too.

Christ, was this what was out here waiting for me…just a bunch of dust and sand? For a second I actually considered going back inside but that idea was a passing one. The feeling didn't last long and the thought of 'what now?' came to mind. I had no clue how in the hell I was going to make it to Rivet City. I didn't even know which way to start walkin', but I figure that I would just go in the direction that I thought was best. I knew that I would eventually come across someone that knew the way there.

As I started my trek across this God forsaken desert I began to think about what she told me before she left for the second time. There were these things called super mutants and people that killed anyone they wanted. I stopped and fished my way into the pocket of my jumpsuit. All I had with me was my trusty switchblade and a 10 mm pistol with a bit of ammo. How the hell was I suppose to defend myself with this? When she came back she had what looked like some kinda' rifle on her and on top of that she had better lookin' clothes too. I was a sitting duck compared to her. But I thought 'hey if a twerp like that can make it out here so can I.' The feeling passed and I was on my way again.

It wasn't long before I began to feel the heat of the sun beaten down on me. I was hot and man was I sweatin'. I had to stop, so I found shade inside a beat up old house…at least that's what I thought it was once. I sat there for a good ten minutes before I realized that I was never going to make it out here on my own. I had no idea what I was doing and I had less of an idea of where I was goin'. If I was going to make it out here I had to find someone to teach me the ropes. My mind instantly turned to her. I now had a reason to see her again, even though she probably didn't want to see me. After everything that I've said to her in the past I wouldn't want to see me either. But I had to try to find her at least. Someone in Rivet City was bound to know where I could find her, all the more reason for me to get there.

I got up from what use to be a floor and hauled my ass even further into the wasteland. It wasn't maybe fifteen minutes after that that I saw a huge structure in front of me.

"What the hell is that?" I was so astonished that I was talking to myself.

I headed up towards the huge mass and saw that there were people just a little ways from whatever the hell that thing was or use to be anyway. Then I stopped cold dead in my tracks. What if these where the people that she mentioned to me? Are these the people that she called…umm what did she call them? Well in any case it didn't matter they weren't green and hulking so I'm assuming that they weren't super mutants. I really didn't feel like dyin' so I walked over cautiously. I hid behind a large rock close enough to them so that I could hear their conversation.

"What the fuck happened here?" The guy up front said as he looked on in what seemed to be horror at the gigantic whole in the ground.

"I have no idea Crow but whatever destroyed Megaton is bound to still be around here. We should leave and go to Rivet City immediately. I really don't feel like getting into it with whatever made this mess." The women standing beside that cow looking thing said.

Wait! Did she just say Rivet City? This was it…my chance to get there in one piece. Maybe if these people would let me travel with them I could get there faster then if it was just me. Plus it'd kinda' be nice to not have to travel there alone, especially in such unfamiliar territory.

I decided that I would risk the chance of getting shot at if it meant that I would get a chance to see her again. Besides they seemed friendly enough. I stepped out from behind the rock face with my hand in my pocket on my 10 mm just in case this went badly. They both heard me walkin' toward them and the women pulled her gun from behind her back and pointed it at me as she turned to face me. I instantly froze. Oh fuck this was it. I was going to die and I hadn't been out of the vault 3 hours. I grabbed my 10 mm in my pocket getting ready to pull it out when she lowered her gun and holstered it back behind her. I was confused. I thought that at any minute she was going to waste me but she didn't.

"Hey sorry about that."

She said as she turned around and went back beside that two headed beast thing.

"Uhhh…it's alright." I managed to say after a minute or two. "Sorry to sneak up on ya like that but I'm new out here and I was just passin' through when I heard you mention going to Rivet City."

"New? What exactly do you mean by new?"

The guy said as he started walking up to me as if he was going to shake my hand. I backed away from him just a bit. I decided not to let him get too close, not now anyway.

"Umm…I mean that I just came outta' that shit hole a few ways back called vault 101. You ever heard of it?"

I thought I would make it as simple as possible.

"Oh really? Well that's quite interesting. So you've never been in the capital wasteland before then huh? How are you still alive?"

I didn't like this guy's smart ass attitude and the way that he laughed as he talked to me. But I needed to get to Rivet City so I kept my mouth shut and my hands in my pockets.

"I've only been out here for 3 hours, give or take a few minutes. But I heard you say that you were on your way to Rivet City. I was wondering if you both wouldn't mind if I tagged along with ya, since I really don't know the way there."

I was on edge. I really hoped that they wouldn't mind.

"Why of course you can come with us. If you're anything like Rain then you'll be good to keep around."

So he knew her. I wondered when the last time they saw each other was. But that was something that I could ask later, I was just happy that I got a safe way to Rivet City. I thanked the guy for letting me come along with him and that lady and we started off through the capital wastes.

On our way there I asked him how he knew Rain and he told me that she had come to Megaton looking for her father. He said that they traded a bit of stuff and then she went on her way. I felt sorry for her knowin' that she was looking for her dad after he abandoned her. I know how that feels. But I knew that Rain could handle herself. She was always the tuff girl in the vault. I don't think that I'd ever seen her cry before. She was strong so I wasn't that worried about her. Not that I _was_ worried or anything. The guy said that his name was Crow and I never got to learn the broad's name. I didn't really care either way but they seemed like alright people to me. I just hoped that there were more people like them out here.

At night when we made camp I thought of her and how she did on her first night out here. Where did she sleep? Maybe she stayed at that Megaton place that use to be where we were earlier. But now it was no more than just a huge fuckin' hole in the ground. Jesus I'd hate to come in contact with the thing that did that to an entire town.

Finally after a week of traveling we made it to Rivet City. It was more than I expected. It was a huge aircraft carrier. Christ did people really live in that thing? I would just ask questions later, right now all I wanted was to go inside and get away from all this heat. I was really thirsty and I could use some whiskey.

I told Crow thanks for everything and asked if he knew if there was a place inside that sold drinks. He said that there was a bar called the Muddy Rudder and that it was worth checking out. So I thanked him one last time and made a b-line for the front entrance. A shot of whiskey would do me some good after all this walkin'. When I got to the top of the stairs I asked the guy on the intercom if I could come in and rest for a bit and he said sure just as long as I didn't start any trouble with the residents. I could do that…that was if nobody started shit with me. He brought the bridge around and I made my way across it. Finally I would get to rest for real for a change since I've been out here. I also wondered if she would be inside. This feeling came over me thinking about what if she wasn't but I had no time to dwell on it as I pushed open the door and the cold air came rushing out to meet me.


	3. A Familiar Face

3. A Familiar Face

I don't how long I was sitting there at the table until Angela came over to ask me what I was going to order. I didn't hear her at first until she put her hand on my shoulder and asked me if everything was alright. I told her that I was fine but she could tell that there was something wrong with me. Still, she shrugged it off as she usually did and asked me if there was anything in particular that I wanted to order. Before I could answer she interposed me with an unusual question.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I just have one question. Which vault did you say that you came from?"

"Oh…umm Vault 101. Why?"

I began to get even more curious as a faint smile crossed her face.

"Well the reason I ask is because there was this guy that came in here probably a week ago, and he said that he was from the very same vault that you came from."

"Really? Who was it? Did he tell you his name?"

I was getting too excited for my own good and I knew it. I tried to calm myself down but the thought of someone else out here in the wasteland that was from the same walk of life as I was, was kind of exciting.

"Sorry but he never told me his name. He just asked me where the Muddy Rudder was in this place and I pointed him in the direction of the stairwell. I told him to just follow the signs and that would lead him to it."

"Oh…well do you know if he's still here? Have you seen him around maybe?"

I really wanted to know who else was here from the vault so that I could ask how everything was going since I left.

"Yeah he's still here. I saw him, I guess, about an hour ago. He was looking around the ship for a place to sleep."

"Do you know if he went to the Weatherly Hotel?"

I was beginning to get up from my table. I was too eager to see who it was to eat anything.

"No, sorry but I don't. Aren't you going to order anything before you go? We've got fresh Iguana Bits and some Ice-cold Nuka Cola in the freezer. Very tasty on an empty stomach you know."

"Sorry Angela but no. I might come back and order me something but right now I have some business to attend to."

I really wanted to go but it was hard to pull myself away from Angela when she was going on about food.

"Oh o.k. well I'll be here if you want to order anything. By the way if I were you I'd start looking in the Muddy Rudder for your boyfriend."

Boyfriend…now that was a bold statement? I didn't even have a clue of who it was that was out here. As far as I knew it could have been Stanley Armstrong, but I was about to find out for myself who exactly it was anyway. I pretty much all but ran to the door that led to the stairwell after that.

As soon as I reached it I flung it open knocking one of the Rivet City residents hard to the floor. I apologized immensely for it. I was too anxious; I needed to be more careful. I suppose the thought of not being the only vault resident here made me feel impatient to see whoever it was that was here. I was nearly there and the thought that crossed my mind was one of disappointment. 'What if they had left already?' I felt like I was getting all gitty over nothing. Still I wanted to see for myself if they were still here or not.

I had finally made my mad dash for the door and when I placed my hand on the wheel, I was afraid to turn it open. I felt so stupid just standing there. It was like I couldn't move. I had run all the way here knocking over about half of the ship and I couldn't even get up enough courage to open this fucking door. I knew why I didn't want to open it. I didn't want to let this feeling go. At this point I really didn't care who it was on the other side of the door just as long as I knew they were there.

If I opened the door and they were gone then the feeling of aloneness would creep its way back into my mind and my heart again. I almost felt as if I couldn't breath. I knew I had to go in, for myself and for my sanity or what was left of it anyway. So I took a deep breath, turned the wheel of the door and pushed my way in.

There I'd done it I was in, now all I had to do was open my eyes and look around. 'One, two, three.' I counted slowly in my head. My eyes opened and I looked around the room from up above. I just saw the normal cast of characters that were always in here at the bar this time of day. The feeling of loneliness was overwhelming. I almost wanted to collapse under the sheer weight of it all. I needed a drink…or two. I collected myself and headed down the stairs to my usual bar stool when Belle saw me coming.

"Well if it isn't my favorite drunk. Still alive and kicking I see. Vodka as usual?"

Belle always knew what I wanted. When my father died that's all I drank for a straight week. As I sat down I nodded my head and she went to the liquor cabinet to get me a bottle. When she came back she poured me a shot and asked how I'd been since the last time I was in here. I immediately drank the hard vodka she'd filled my glass up with and told her what had gone on with me and how I'd went back to Vault 101 to tie up a few lose ends.

"Did you say Vault 101?"

"Yeah, why?"

Oh no. I knew that she was going to start talking about the guy that was in here from the same place, probably not even a few hours ago and then left without a trace of where to find him. This time I braced myself for the conversation.

"I ask because that guy behind you said that he was from the same vault."

I wasn't braced for _this_. I turned around and there standing behind me was someone that I never expected to see out here. He had a whiskey bottle to his lips with the alcoholic liquid pouring all down his mouth and all over his shirt. His facial expression was one of pure shock.

"Butch?" I was finally able to say after a few minutes of staring. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

I had to shake the surprise away from my mind to continue to speak.

"Uhhh…I was…umm. I…"

It seemed like he was having trouble putting together what he wanted to say. Then again I couldn't blame him. I hadn't seen him in over a month.

"So you two do know each other. I guess you also know that this lazy asshole hasn't paid me the caps that he owes me."

"Hey look I told you, I have no idea what in the hell caps are. And if I knew I'd pay you what I owe."

Butch didn't seem to have trouble talking now.

"You come from the same vault as this girl did and she had better sense then you to know that caps equal service. Now I won't ask this again. Are you going to pay me what you owe or do I have to get Harkness down here and on your ass?"

Belle was a very spirited woman when it came to payment.

"Sure, I'll pay you…as soon as hell freezes over."

"Alright that's it! I'm getting Harkness right no-"

"How much does he owe you Belle?"

I figured I'd better put this fire out right now before Butch landed himself in even more trouble.

"Oh honey don't you be thinking you have to pay for this lazy jackasses habits."

"Thank you Belle for you concern, but I know that the caps mean more to you then my pride."

It's true, the caps _did_ mean more to her. Even if she wouldn't say it out right.

She looked at me and then at Butch. I knew that she was getting ready to lie to me. I could tell in the way she was staring.

"150 caps, even."

"What! No way lady. I couldn't have drunk that mu-"

"Come on Belle. I know that his tab isn't _that_ much. Now what's the real price?"

She'd tell me what it was or I'd pay her what _I_ thought it was and she knew that. So at the cost of losing a few she totaled up about 75 caps. A lot less then what she had originally told me. I fished into the pocket of my ragged clothes and came out with about 90 caps. I put a little interest on it so that she'd keep her mouth shut to Harkness about this incident. Crude I know, but it works. Like she said, caps equal service.

Belle thanked me and then put the caps into the register. Before she closed it I asked her how much my total was and she came up with 25 caps for the one shot that I had. I took the payment out of my pocket again and handed it to her. With a smile she put it in the machine with the rest of my earnings and closed up for the night.

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"Forget about it Butch. Think of it as a round of shots on me."

"Yeah but, I feel bad that you had to give up your caps or whatever just to keep my ass outta trouble."

"Wait a minute…is Butch DeLoria telling me that he actually feels bad for something?"

"Hey, let's get one thing straight. I don't feel sorry for nothing. If that old bitch would have wanted to, she could have gone and gotten that Harkness prick and I could've rumbled with the guy easy. I didn't need you coming in here payin' my way outta debt ok. I don't need you at all. Got me?"

It was a good thing that Belle had already gone to her room because if she'd heard Butch say that, the interest that I paid in order to keep her mouth shut would've gone right out the window. I could really see that the wastes hadn't changed Butch at all, for the time that he was out here of course. He still looked the same, still acted the same and still sounded the same. Everything about him was unchanged. Somehow, I found comfort in that.

"O.k. then I'll just leave."

I got up and started for the stairs. Out of my peripheral vision I could see uncertainty come over Butches face.

"Wh…hey you're just gonna leave like that? After not seeing me for a whole month, you're just going to get up and leave without so much as a 'hello how have you been?'."

I paused on the first step, then after a moment continued on up. I had my back turned to him so he couldn't see me smiling. I was relieved that he could possibly feel the way that I did. Wanting to be able to feel like you're not alone out here. I didn't want to leave right away; I would've liked to talk to him first. But if he was going to act like an ass then I wasn't going to stick around for it.

"I'm not leaving Rivet City right away anyway. I was going to check in at the Weatherly Hotel so that I could rest for what's left of the day and the rest of the night. You, and unfortunately your attitude, are welcome to join me if you want. That is…unless you don't need me of course."

I wanted to be coy. I couldn't play dumb with Butch; we'd known each other too long for that.

I had made my way up the stairs when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I smiled. I could see Butch following me when I had turned the corner to head for the door. It was a wonderful feeling to know that I had a familiar face by my side again.


	4. Restraint

4. Restraint

'Fuck it' I thought as I ran up the stairs. I really wasn't in the mood to be left by myself in this depressing place again for the night. I had reached the top when Rain turned around from the door to the stairwell and looked at me. Her eyes ran all over me as if she were sizing me up for something.

"You got a problem?"

I had to know what in the hell she was doing.

"No…not at all."

She was startin' to smile so I knew that there was something going on in that mind of hers. She turned her attention from me and went through the door and I followed close after her. 'What the hell was that all about?' The thought lingered there for just a second more but I just shrugged it off as nothing.

While on our way to the Weatherly I couldn't help but notice the way Rain carried herself. It was so different from the way she use to be in the vault. She'd changed. I saw that when she came back a month ago. Her attitude was different, the way she spoke was different, hell even her body was different. Don't get me wrong it was a good different but she had changed nonetheless.

It was the small dissimilarities in her figure that I noticed the most. Her skin was still the porcelain white it once was in the vaults florescence but with a slightly more sun kissed tinge. Not much of one but it was lightly there. And even though she had been out here in this hell her skin still looked as smooth as it did before. I just couldn't rip my eyes away from her. It was like this force had come over me that I couldn't control. It was a good thing that she was in front of me because if she'd seen me eye groping her she'd hit me for sure. Her hand may have been soft but her fits sure weren't.

I looked at her one more time just to make sure she hadn't noticed me and then when I was sure she wasn't payin' any attention, I let my eyes wonder all up and down her body. 'Fucking hell she was hot.' Had I really never noticed it before? Well I'd noticed but not like this. She was ample, smooth and curvy in all the right places. She almost had my mouth waterin'. The way she looked could have any guy doing a double take.

When she walked it was like she was gliding on air. Her hips would sway from side to side slightly and it would make that tight ass of hers shake just a little bit. When she got to the top of the first set of stairs and turned to go up the other I looked at her breast and just how full they really were. Nice, round and supple just the way I liked em'. Not that I had a preference or anything. Being hold up in the vault with more than just a few girls didn't really give me that much of a selection to choose from. But hers were perfect, just the right shape and the right size. Not too big but not too small either. I'd say she rounded out to a nice big B cup which was more than enough for me to play with.

While my eyes were on vacation I started to wonder what Rain looked like outside of her clothes. The thought had crept its way into my mind a few times before but as I looked at her now it became my main focus. I imagined that she was just as smooth and soft naked as she was with clothes on. One thing that puzzled me the most, though, was the thought of what kind of girl she'd be between the sheets. Would she like it soft and slow or would she want it hard and fast. Maybe she'd even get off to a combination of both, who knows? I was hopeful that I'd get to find out when we got to the hotel room.

Even after I'd picked on her and called her names and fought with her all those years I still thought that she was pretty sexy. Even now out here in this harsh dessert I still thought that she was really hot. It was really hard for me to quit starin'. I knew that I had to stop but I just couldn't control myself. It was like trying to kick a bad habit. Everything about her just turned me on, from her head all the way down to her feet I just couldn't look away.

I knew in the back of my mind I had to make at least some effort to try and restrain myself. I could feel myself getting harder with every thought that crossed my mind. At long last, after an imaginary striptease, I was able to pull myself off of her and continue on to the hotel with my cock being only at half-mast. It was a good thing that it was completely down before she looked at me again.

We had finally made it to the hotel's check-in desk where this lady was standing going over what looked liked some kind of a menu. When we came up closer she immediately looked up and gave Rain this huge smile.

"Hey! It's really good to see you again. Did you come to see Bryan?"

This lady sounded as if she was enthusiastic for Rain to come back and see this Bryan guy.

"No, I actually came by to get a hotel room for the night but while we're on the subject how is he?"

"He's doing really well; it's hard to get him to listen to me when I ask him to clean something around here though. But you know boys will be boys."

So this Bryan must be a kid then from the way that she talked. Good.

"So you said you needed a hotel room, huh? Is ummm…he joining you?"

She looked at me and gave me a half crooked smile. It didn't take an idiot to know what she was thinking.

"It's not like that Vera and yes he will be joining me. So if you don't mind what's my total?"

"Alright you don't have to get testy, I'm not here it ask questions. It'll be 120 caps for you and your…'friend' tonight."

Rain dug into her pocket and pulled out her caps. She gave the hotel broad the amount she was askin' for and she handed over the key.

"Enjoy your stay."

She looked at me and then at Rain and gave her that same crooked smile along with a wink as we turned and headed for the hall. Rain had obviously gotten a room here before because she knew exactly where to go. I followed her and we came to the large door that was at the very end of the hallway. She unlocked it and turned the handle leading inside. It was a pretty good size room and it was really nice looking too.

Rain stepped in through the frame and I came in after her. I had no idea what to expect. As soon as I was inside she had the door closing behind me and locked it with the key. My heart was racin' a mile a minute. As she finished she smiled at me and made her way over to a desk that was in the room and placed the key into one of its drawers. I felt really stupid just standing there but what could I do, the only place to sit down was either on the bed or the floor. Rain looked up from putting the key away and then made her way over to the bed.

She took off her shoes and then flopped back to lie down. I was getting really anxious by now. I wanted nothing more than to just walk over there and rip her clothes off. This was an opportunity that I had only gloated about with Wally and Paul. I'll admit I was nervous. I had never had sex before; then again I didn't think that she had either. So many things were running through my head like 'Does she want me as much as I want her?' and 'Is she just teasing me?'. I just kept on letting my mind wonder until she looked at me and started talking.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come and sit down?"

I was still debating whether or not she was just playing with me but as I looked at her I could tell there was something on her mind. So I took a deep breath in and decided that whatever happened…happened.


	5. Warm up

5. Warm-up

I could see that Butch was having some trouble determining what to do as he was standing in the middle of my hotel room. He looked really distracted, like his mind was somewhere else. I couldn't tell for sure what he was actually thinking. I had hoped that he wasn't thinking that he was going to get laid or anything like that. But I pushed the thought out of my mind; it was just really nice to not be alone for once at night.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come and sit down?"

I felt awkward with him just standing there looking at me.

"Uhhh…yeah sure. Where?"

"Where what?" I was starting to get confused.

"_Where can I sit down_?" He sounded sarcastic.

"On the bed, it's the only place _to_ sit down."

I had a very 'matter of fact' tone in my voice. I figured that I'd better step it down a notch unless I wanted him to leave.

Butch looked at me and then to the bed. What was wrong with him? Did I look funny? I know I didn't smell bad so what was his problem? As I looked at him he was beginning to get a huge grin on his face. So…that's his deal? I now knew what he was thinking. I had just wanted him to come up here so that I could talk to him for a bit but he thought I wanted him to come with me to have a fuck session.

I laughed a bit on the inside, now was my chance to have some fun with the Butch-man. After all the years of fighting with him he wanted to make amends, so to speak, and have a hot and wild night huh? Not a chance, but I could still pretend like I wanted to. Now I could really get Butch back for all the hurtful things he's done to me.

"Alright I'll come and sit down with ya."

God he was so smug. I couldn't wait to wipe that grin off his face when I turned him down. He came over to the bed and sat down on the edge then he took his shoes off and laid down beside me. I was on my side with my left arm propping me up. Now the fun could begin. As he was getting settled down I began to stare at him with the most seductive look my eyes could give. He noticed me as he placed his arms behind his head to get more comfortable.

"Why are you staring at me like that Rain?"

"Oh sorry I just couldn't help myself."

I gave him a little grin as I looked at him up and down. His usual smirk began to show itself on his face. I watched him as I stopped to look in his eyes. He was enjoying himself. He was probably thinking 'Yeah now I'm gonna get me some' in that arrogant tone of his. I needed to keep up the momentum if I was going to continue toying with him.

"You know Butch, you still haven't told me how you got out here. It must have been really dangerous even for the leader of the Tunnel Snakes."

I put my index finger on his bicep and ran it up and down over his black jacket.

"What are you kiddin' me? It wasn't all that dangerous. You made it seem like as soon as I stepped foot outside I was gonna die or something. It was no problem at all getting here."

"Really? When I first came here I was bleeding pretty heavily. It was only because I had had my first encounter with super mutants though. It's pretty amazing that you were able to make it out here without even a scratch. So tell me how you did it."

"Well I didn't run into any super whatever I just…"

He paused for a brief moment and looked into my eyes as if he was debating something.

"Look I'm not gonna lie to ya. I've done my share of that back in the vault. When I came out here I had no idea what to expect. I really didn't. I was only able to leave because of what you did. When I left it felt strange not having anybody with me. The gang was broken up and all that was around was me. Rivet City was the only place I knew of in the wastes. I had to get here if I was going to survive; the only problem was I had no idea how to get here. So I walked around for a bit and I came across this guy named Crow. He was alright I guess. He was how I made it here in one piece. We fought a few raiders but that was about it. Nothing to big or nothin' I couldn't handle. But yeah that's how I got here safe. Sorry your trip was so complicated."

I really had no idea what to say. I thought that he was going to go into this big fabricated spill about how he was strong enough to take on anything and about how nothing could kill him. The fact that he actually told me the truth was just amazing to me and a bit of a turn on strangely enough. This had completely thrown off my entire plan.

It took me a few minutes to overcome this set back; I really didn't know what to say. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Wow…I didn't think you'd tell me the truth."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Uhhh…nothing. It's just that…I kinda thought that you'd lie to me."

Wonderful, why don't you just open the door for him while you're at it?

"Well I didn't. Thanks a lot for assuming the worst from me. You're just like everybody else."

He was beginning to get up from the bed. I had to think fast if I wanted him to stick around.

"No Butch, please, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just I'm so use to you being, you know…you that I wasn't really thinking."

"You're damn right you weren't thinkin'. I bust my ass to get out here and all you can do is accuse me of being a fucking liar! This is exactly what I wanted to get away from when Amata became the Overseer in the vault! Now I have to hear it from you out here!"

Why in the hell was it so hard for me to talk to him? For fucks sake it was Butch of all people. Anyone else would be fine, but I get around him and my speech goes right out the window. I could barely hold back my anxiety because I thought that he was going to leave and I'd be alone again. I had no idea what to do or say. I was just getting angry with myself and him for yelling at me.

"Well if you don't want to hear it then I guess you'd better leave!"

"Fine then I will! I don't need to stick around for this shit. I don't know what I was thinkin' coming up here with you anyway!"

"I do! I know exactly what you were thinking!"

As Butch was putting his shoes on I sat up in the bed. I could feel my face getting warmer and my hands were balling into fists. I wanted to control myself but I just couldn't.

"Oh…really now and what exactly do you think I was thinkin'!"

"You were thinking that you'd come up here and get a good fuck am I right?"

He stopped tying his shoes and turned to look at me. His eyes were narrowed and his anger showed on every corner of his face. He suddenly came within inches of me.

"If I wanted a good fuck there's no way I'd get it from you. You're not good enough for me."

He turned around and got up off the bed. I was so mad that I wanted to cry but I couldn't do it in front of him. Instead I just held back my tears and clenched my fist even tighter.

"And just who is good enough for the Butch-man?_ Is_ there anybody?"

"Nope."

He was such a smart ass that it killed me sometimes. I just wanted to hit him in his fucking face.

"You know you just should've stayed in the vault! A candy-ass like you could never make it out here!"

"If I'm such a candy-ass then how could I have made it this far? I may have traveled with that guy to get here but dammit I made it! I had enough courage in me to step outside that door and travel half way across the wastes to get here and at least I had the decency to tell everyone goodbye before I left! That's more then I could say for your _daddy_!"

Every feeling of anger left my body with his last words. By this time I was kneeling on the bed and I just sunk down from my heightened position. I couldn't look at him. I just sat down with my knees close to my chest and buried my face in my hands so that he couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. I had nothing else to say to him. But I still wanted him to know.

"My fathers dead Butch."

I said it no louder than a whisper. The tears were streaming from my eyes now and for the first time out here I actually wanted to be left alone.

"What'd you say?"

It was even harder for me to say it louder a second time. Not only because of the pain I felt but because it was getting difficult for me to speak past the lump that welled up in my throat.

"I said my father…died…Butch."

"I-…Rain I-…I didn't know. What happ-"

"Just go…leave me alone. Please."

Butch hesitated but he eventually left. I heard the door shut softly and the sound of his footsteps getting further away. As soon as I was sure that he was far enough from the door so that he couldn't hear me I let the tears come falling from my face. I laid down and cried deeply into my pillow so that if someone was passing by my room they couldn't hear the murmur of my weeping.

My face began to get hotter with every burst of tears that passed my eyes. I was getting tired and it was getting later. 'Cheers to another night alone' was the last thought that I had before I drifted off from crying myself to sleep.


	6. Don't Look Back

6. Don't Look Back

I must have walked up and down the halls a hundred times before I saw that it was 12 A.M. I had no where to go so what was I suppose to do? As I came around a corner I realized that it was the hallway to the Weatherly. I'd passed this way over so many times that I hadn't noticed that I'd come in this direction but I figured that since I'm up here I might as well check on Rain.

As I began walking down toward the hotel room, I couldn't stop thinking of Rain's face when I'd said those words to her. Before she hid her eyes from me I could tell she was crying. I'd never ever seen her cry like I said before, not even as a kid. I was really startin' to feel bad for what I'd said. I felt bad before but I didn't want to think about it when I left. I had finally reached the door and I stood outside for just a few minutes trying to brace myself for the worst. I knew that as soon as I walked in that room she'd start yelling and screamin' for me to get out, but I had to see her just one more time before she took off in the morning.

I put my hand on the wheel of the door and turned it slowly, I guessed she hadn't locked it after I left. I pushed it open and went inside as quietly as possible, if she was asleep I really didn't want to wake her up. As I made my way in, all the lights were off except for the soft greenish glow of Rain's pip-boy that she put on the bed side table. I shut the door behind me and turned to see that she was asleep in a curled up position. I could tell just from lookin' at her that she'd been crying, which made me feel worse.

At some point after I left she must have taken her clothes off and placed them on the same desk that she put the key into. She still had her tank top and underwear on. It was just my luck that she'd keep something on while she slept. Not in my dreams though.

I was standin' there for I guess about five minutes just watching her sleep and in that time I'd noticed how beautiful she really was. The way her hair fell on her face, the way her breast moved when she'd breathe, hell everything about her was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I knew I had to leave before she woke up but something inside me kept me from leavin'. I had to kiss her just once, besides she'd never know.

I made my way closer to the bed, I was careful not to trip over anything. I slowed my walk so that my footsteps were as soft as I could get them. I had made my way to the side of the bed where she was sleeping and got down on my knees. This was the closest I'd ever been to Rain without arguin' with her.

As I looked down at her I noticed that she had the most tempting lips I'd ever seen. They were just begging for me to slip my tongue between them. I leaned down ready to taste the kiss I'd been waitin' for when from outside the door a couple of guards were making their rounds. They came from the market and slammed the door shut behind them as they stomped down the hall way.

"Dammit!"

I stood up and froze as I mumbled the words.

"Mmmm…Bu-Butch?"

Fan-fucking-tastic now she was awake and it was all thanks to the ever vigilant security. The assholes ruin everything. They're nothing but a bunch of fuckin' pricks.

"Butch, what are you doing here? I-I thought you left."

"I did! I mean…yeah I did."

My heart was beatin' so fast that I couldn't even come up with a damn answer.

"Then what are you doing back? I didn't think you wanted to come here."

"I wanted to come back, but I wasn't sure that you wanted me to come back. So…I stayed gone."

"Well what you said really got to me. I just wanted to be left alone for awhile. I-I didn't want you to leave completely. I mean I was really angry with you but there was no way for you to know that my father was dead. So it's ok. I'm not mad anymore."

She sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled her knees to her chest the same way that she did before. Only this time she didn't hide her face from me. She just placed her chin on one knee and stared at the floor. I wasn't really great at saying I'm sorry since I've only said it a few in my life and she looked so sad that it kinda hurt me on the inside. I'd never actually felt this bad before. I didn't know what I could say that would make her feel better. I just decided to wing it.

"Hey look it's alright. I…I'm sorry for, ya know, what I said. And ummm…I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did before. It was a stupid move on my part."

"Thank you. That means a lot…especially coming from you. I don't mean that in a bad way, no offence but after everything you've put me through over the years it's just kind of nice to hear you say that."

She was looking at me now with those big brown eyes of hers. A small smile crossed her face as she relaxed a little on the bed. I could tell that I'd said something right for once. I figured that I'd leave it at that, I didn't want to screw up this good feeling that I had.

"None taken. I mean I did put you though a lot of shit, but you held your own and you didn't back down. I really respect you for that, even if you are a goody-two shoes. Well I'd better go. You're probably tired from everything. So I'll see you around. I know that it's tough out there but you'll do fine. Come back and see me sometime or, you know, if ya need anything."

I turned around and got ready to open the door when I heard a muffled sound from behind me. I didn't have to see her to know that she was crying again. 'God. What did I do this time?' I couldn't do anything right with this girl. I stopped from leaving for the thirtieth time and turned around to see that she had her face buried in her pillow. I knew I couldn't just leave her like this. But what the hell was I suppose to do? I'd talk to her a bit longer and go from there.

"What are you crying for? I thought that everything was ok between us now."

"It's not you Butch. It's just that…I've been by myself out here for so long and seeing you was so nice. Just by being with you made me feel so much better, even when we were fighting. It just hurts to know that I have to let that feeling go soon."

I had no idea that she felt this way. I guess being out here as long as she has and going through everything that she did would make anybody feel lonely. As if by reflex I started walking over to the bed and I sat down beside where she was laying. She looked up at me with those signature brown eyes again and I put my hand on her cheek. I rubbed away the last of her tears with my thumb and I knew that it was now or never.

I leaned down slowly and whispered softly in her ear.

"Don't you ever think that you have to let that feeling go. I'll be here for you. We've come along way from what we use to be. Just don't look back on the past, you're better then that."

As I said my last words I took one look into those round eyes and kissed her. She hesitated at first but she eventually gave in to me willingly. I'd never kissed Rain before, I've never had the chance to. It was pretty sexy. Nothing that I could've ever imagined would've compared to this. The feel of her lips on mine, the way her tongue slipped in and out, it just felt so right. Our make-out session was gettin' really intense, but I wanted it to get even hotter.

I began to ease my hand up her tank top. I had almost made it when she stopped me. She pulled away from me _and_ my lips all together. When she was far enough away she looked up at me with just a blank stare. I started to think that she was going to hit me because I'd gone too far with this but she didn't. A small smile crept its way across her face and then disappeared as she looked down away from me. I had no idea what she was thinkin' but I could see that she was shaking just a little bit.

"I'm sorry Butch but I-I've never…done this before. So I just can't, not right now. Please."

'Fuck' was all I could think in my head. I'd gotten to eager and scared her.

"It's…ok. Really."

I lied.

"Maybe when you're feeling up to it we can finish where we left off."

I tried to sound optimistic but it was really hard to pull off when my balls were turning blue.

"Maybe."

She smiled a little but I could tell that she was disappointed with herself for not going all the way. Or maybe that's just what I wanted to think. Either way I got my kiss. I moved from the edge of the bed to get up but I felt a tug on my arm. I looked over my shoulder to see that she was holding on to the sleeve of my jacket.

"Wait! Don't go."

"Rain you're killing me here."

"I'm sorry but I just don't want you to leave again. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll stay. I guess I'll sleep…on the floor."

"Huh? No I want you to sleep in the bed with me."

'Are you kidding me?' the thought just ran through my head. I was starting to get blue in the face now. But I just took her up on her offer without question and took my jacket and shoes off. I unzipped the top half of my jumpsuit and slid my legs out letting it hit the floor beside me. I decided to leave my t-shirt on because it was a bit colder than I expected, I just hoped that she couldn't see how hard I was through my underwear. When I laid down to face her after takin' my own Pip-Boy off and placing it beside the bed, she was already asleep. So I got under the covers and made myself comfortable with one arm under my head and the other laying across my stomach. Before I dozed off to sleep I just wanted to look at Rain one more time.

Her face looked beautiful in the greenish glow that engulfed the whole room. I never would have thought in a million years that I'd be sleeping beside the one girl that I loved to piss off the most. I just prayed that she wasn't thinking the same thing about me. As I was drifting in and out I thought about what I'd said to Rain before I kissed her. 'Don't look back on the past.' A part of me hoped that she wouldn't find it too much of a problem or she might throw me out on my ass while she was ahead. I just let the thought go and fell asleep listening to her breathin' softly beside me.


	7. Intensity

**WARNING: From here on out this is where it gets very sexually explicit. So please take note of this as I write my stories for MATURE readers only!**

* * *

><p>7. Intensity<p>

From the moment I fell asleep I knew I was dreaming. I was reliving that same day over and over again. Seeing my father input the override code in the purifier and watch behind a glass door as he drew in his last breath. I wanted to wake up but each time it was the same. A force began pulling me backward into reality just so I could feel the sting once more.

"NOOOOOO!"

I sat up in bed quickly, my breathing labored and a cold sweat running down my forehead. My knuckles were white from gripping the covers so tightly. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I began to struggle against them.

"Hey! Hey! It's just me. What happened? Are you alright?"

It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Butch, but as soon as I did I flung myself around him and pushed my face deep into his chest.

"Oh thank God it's you."

"Well who else would it be?"

"No one just…I'm sorry Butch. I didn't mean to wake you."

"With a scream like that I'm surprised you didn't wake the whole place."

He pulled me back and stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok but what happened?"

"I just a bad dream is all. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you wake up screamin' and drenched in sweat, then I'd say it's somethin' to worry about."

"No really Butch it's alright it isn't anything that I can't handle."

He looked concerned, which was strange even for him.

"If you say so."

His hands left my shoulders as he laid back down to go to sleep again. I wanted nothing more than to stay awake. It was always hard for me to go back to sleep after that dream. I just sat there and bathed in the soft green light that filled the room. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. The explosion, my fathers last words and the trek to the Citadel that ensued. It all happened so fast that I was still in shock weeks after it had taken place.

I hadn't noticed that in my deep thinking, Butch had rolled over and was looking at me. I turned my head slightly to stare back at him. It felt odd just looking into each others eyes. Not one word was said but I could tell he was curious as to what I was thinking. A few seconds passed and Butch slowly but hesitantly placed his hand on my exposed thigh. I didn't push him away or flinch at his touch. Instead I welcomed it. The feel of his warm hand felt wonderful against my cool skin. He began to feel the length of my thigh to my knee then back up again to its center. It was so soothing that I closed my eyes and let the feeling wash over me.

It was almost too much to handle until Butch broke the silence by whispering softly next to me.

"I don't know what kind of a dream you had but how about lettin' me take your mind off it?"

I didn't object…I didn't want to. I know I was just teasing him earlier and the thought of us having sex was strange but now after he kissed me I really wanted it. I'd been out here for so long and I'd been though so much that it was about time I got some kind of gratification. My feelings of uncertainty from earlier had also faded which ushered in emotions that I knew I'd felt before. And even though it was with Butch, the one guy I thought I'd never be losing it to, it felt so good and so…right.

I opened my eyes and tuned my head to look at him. It was funny to see him so eager. I could tell he was anxious to see how I'd react to his advances this time. I wanted to let him know it was ok, so I leaned over with his hand still caressing me and whispered just as gently as he did.

"As long as you keep me occupied you can do whatever you want to me."

"What? Really? You're not just teasin' me…are ya?"

His hand stopped and his voice cracked slightly as he looked up at me.

"No, I'm serious Butch. I really want this. Besides for some reason I feel more comfortable that it's with you. It might be a little awkward at first but I'm up for it if you are."

I was nervous that he'd say that he was just kidding with me, continually teasing me like he always did even though I was doing the same thing before. But it was different this time. I could tell that there was sincerity in his voice. He looked surprised at first but then his appearance changed. A devious smile slowly crossed his face as he raised his left eyebrow and tuned his eyes seductively on me. I could practically taste him when he spoke.

"You know I'm up for anything. Just lay back and let me show you what I've always wanted to do."

He was gentle as his lips pushed into mine and I willingly took in his tongue as our kisses began to get deeper. Our bodies entangled more as I wrapped my arms around him as he laid me down on the bed leaning over me. His hand was now rubbing along the inside of my thigh moving closer and closer to my already throbbing center. The intensity and titillation was mind blowing.

It was getting hotter from the heat that irradiated off of us as our pace quickened. Butch was beginning to pull away from my lips as he was starting to kiss my neck and under my chin. I tilted my head letting him go where he pleased. My arms were still around him with one hand embracing his back and the other behind his head to pull him closer into me. He moved from my thigh and ran his fingers under my tank top, slowly inching them upward. I wasn't going to stop him but I knew that's why he was being cautious. His fingers were just under my breast, teasing me into a frenzy of anticipation. I wanted to feel him on me more than ever.

I could hardly stand it until he finally started to caress my tits. It felt amazing coupled with his kisses. He was gentle but rough at the same time. Rubbing them then pulling my nipples with his fingers. I let out a soft moan as I leaned my head back a little further giving in to his every touch. I needed more so I stopped him momentarily and raised my hand from his back and took the other from behind his head. I gingerly pulled my tank top off and tossed it to the floor, exposing more of myself to him. I regained my position and so did he.

Now with a wider range Butch trailed his way across my chest kissing every inch that he covered. My eyes were closed so the surprise would come quicker. Just as tenderly as he had done before he made his way down to my breast and began sucking them. Like always he was soft at first then he would forcibly take my nipples between his lips and tug them until they bounced back into place. While sucking on one he played with the other, letting himself pull and rub all over me. My moans began to get louder and deeper with every flick of his wet tongue and my senses were being completely flooded with ecstasy. My hands flew back on to the bed and griped the sheets balling them up into my palms.

I could feel his hand move from my breast as he moved the other behind my back. He slowly ran it down my stomach giving me chills as he made his way to my sobbing wet panties. He ran his fingers over them a few times getting me wetter than what I already was. As if to taunt me even more he eased his way underneath the soaking fabric as leisurely as he could. Then in one smooth motion Butch plunged his finger deeply into me. I gasped as he went in and out stroking my clit with his palm on every movement.

"Uuh…Bu-Butch don't…Mmmm…stop."

"Yeah, you like that don't cha. Tell me you want more."

"Yes…more. I want…more!"

Hearing him talk like that made me even hotter. I grabbed my head and started ruffling my hair. He was driving me crazy. I could feel him start to slide my panties off over my legs. I stopped and watched him as he got to his knees and flung them across the room. I was totally naked now, open to his every touch. Butch moved in between my legs and placed them over his shoulders. I was still watching him as he bent down and put his hands on my hips. He looked up at me and smiled, it was easy to see his excitement. His cock was practically throbbing through his briefs.

Butch was very sensual as he began kissing my stomach and rubbing his hands over me. My eyes followed him as he found his way lower and eagerly began licking my clit. The warmth and wetness of his lips as they surrounded me completely was pure elation, moaning louder and harder as he drove his tongue gently into me. My back arched and my eyes closed the faster he got. I began playing with my breast, increasing my pleasure, but he pushed my hands away and started to rub them himself. The way he was taking control of me made it that much more exciting. I could feel the sensation building up in me but I wanted to climax with his cock deeply inside me. It was hard not to just let go, he was so good at what he was doing that I didn't want it to end.

"Wait! Please Butch…I-…I want to feel you inside me! Please I can't take it anymore!"

He stopped and looked up at me. I was breathing hard and sweat was starting to form all over my body. My hands were balled tightly into fist while my arms were supporting my back as I looked down at him. He smiled and got to his knees letting my legs slide easily off his shoulders. I could see the magnitude of his hardened cock as it pushed against the confines of his underwear. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. My eyes stayed focused on it until he broke my concentration.

"Whatever you want girl, I'm here to satisfy."

As he said those words I knew this was it. The moment I needed more than anything. Staring into his blue eyes gave me the reassurance that I craved from the beginning. For a minute I felt very connected with Butch, it was a really profound feeling. It was almost overwhelming. More than anything though…I was happy that he was the one I felt it for.


	8. Feeling

**Ok so here is the final chapter. ^-^ I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Feeling<p>

I couldn't believe this was happenin'. It was like a dream that I didn't want to wake up from. I'd never seen this side of Rain before, I'd always wanted to but now…it was real. She looked so amazing. Her body was glistening in the soft glow that filled the room, her tits were full with her nipples hardened and her legs spread wide open as her throbbing wet pussy was begging to be penetrated. But the best part about it was she was all mine.

I still had my shirt on so I started pullin' it over my head just as I felt her hands touching my abs. It surprised me at first because I didn't expect her to get up. As I got it off she was already on her knees in front of me. I tossed my shirt to the side of the room while she was running her hands over my chest. They were so soft and delicate but I knew in the back of my mind she could do some serious damage with them. I pushed that thought out of my head so I could focus more on what was going on.

With every touch of her fingertips I got a little harder. Slidin' her hands from my stomach muscles up to my chest and over my shoulders she pulled her naked body up against me. Hugging herself closer, she started kissing my neck and rubbing my back. The feel of her bare breast pushing into me as I warped my arms around her sent a chill down my spine. I moved my hands down to grab her ass gripping each cheek and pulling her closer so she could feel the hardness of my cock. She moaned as I started to finger her pussy from behind. She stopped me after a few seconds and leaned back to look into my eyes, smilin' a little as she spoke.

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What kinda surprise?"

"Lay back and you'll find out."

I shifted my body and laid down back against the only pillow left on the bed. I had an idea of what the surprise was and I hoped I was right. She slid my underwear down and off over my feet letting the last barrier between us go to the floor. Rain's smile widened as she stared at my cock.

"Oh Butch! It's so…you're _so_…big."

That made me chuckle as my smile turned seductive.

"It's all yours babe."

Licking her lips she took her hand and started jacking me off. I closed my eyes letting the pleasure flow through me. I gave out a deep moan which spurred her on even more. She went faster and faster with every gasp of my breath. I thought I was going to explode. She was drivin' me mad. It got even better when she started sucking me. The feel of her tongue as she licked her way up and down my shaft felt even better as she started cupping my balls in her other hand. I grabbed onto her head and pushed her mouth over my cock makin' her take every inch of me in.

It didn't take long after that for the feeling of cumming to ease its way up through my body. Rain stopped before I could though, wanting that to be saved for last. We took a few minutes to catch our breath letting the feelin' slowly go back down. Before anything else was said she looked at me with her dark brown eyes and this feeling washed over me like fire. I had no idea what it was but it felt really strong. I think she was feeling it too because she smiled as she took my hand in hers.

Without sayin' a word I held her other hand and pulled her up over me. Bending her knees slowly she lowered herself letting me penetrate her for the first time. The feeling was amazing. The wetness of her pussy covered me as I went deeper inside her. She gave out a small whimper hesitating to go further down on me.

"Why'd ya stop? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…it just hurts a little. Please be gentle with me Butch. This is my first time."

"Don't worry baby I'll go slow."

I freed my hands from hers and put them on her hips, movin' her slowly back and forth getting her to open up even more. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as she slid the rest of the way down on me. I could hear Rain moan as she began to get really into it. She wasn't in pain now, I was sure of that. As I opened my eyes I watched her throw her head back and play with her tits. She'd ruffle her hair a bit and move her hands all up and down her body finally lettin' them stop on my chest. She started swivelin' her hips around and round which made my cock touch every wall of her dripping wet pussy. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes again as the feeling intensified. She was beginnin' to moan louder and louder with every motion. I couldn't take it anymore and started to push deeper into her.

"Ooh…Butch! Harder…Mmmm…Faster!"

For the first time in my life I did as I was told. Grabbing her hips tighter I started thrusting faster and deeper then I'd ever done. She leaned backwards placing her hands on the bed for support. I watched as her whole body moved in rhythm with mine. The sheer pleasure that was rushin' through me sent my mind spiraling. I could feel her reaching her limit and I knew I was reachin' mine too. Just watching Rain as she gasped and moaned only made it better.

"I'm almost there! Butch pl…please don't stop! Uuuuhh!"

"Ooh Fuck! I won't stop till you cum all over me you dirty little bitch!"

I knew she wouldn't mind me calling her a filthy name. She was just as deep into this as much as I was. With that said I flipped her over on her back taking the full advantage of bein' in control. She wrapped her legs around me and I placed my hand under her thigh pulling myself deeper in. With her fingertips gripping my back she began to tilt her head further into the pillow screamin' for me to go faster. I put my face in the crook of her neck letting my breath hit her damp skin. I could feel her quivering around my cock. With one last thrust she came hard, digging her nails into my back and moaning louder and heavier then she'd ever done, screamin' my name into the surroundings of the room. The feel of her hot cum sent me over the edge. Pullin' out I came all over her bare body moaning deep into her neck and yelling her name just as loud. I could feel her pussy twitch on my balls as the waves of pleasure slowed.

We laid there for a few seconds breathin' hard and letting the reality of what just happened sink in. I was still on top of her with her legs wrapped around me and my face buried close to her neck. I could hardly believe we just fucked each others brains out. I didn't know what to say…if anything. Still out of breath and my lips grazing underneath her ear I said the only thing that I could think of.

"Fuck…me."

Around 2 in the mornin' the room was still warm from our body heat, Rain had fallen asleep on my chest and I couldn't stop starin' at her once again. I had my arm wrapped around her and the other behind my head. Sure I was tired but for some reason I didn't want to go to sleep. There was something hypnotic about the way she'd breathe in and out. I used my hand to pull back her hair so I could see her face more clearly. I never woulda guessed in a million years that I'd be the one to take her virginity; then again she took mine too. It felt strange lookin' at her this way. The girl that I made life a livin' hell for was now calling my name out in bed. Funny how things change so quickly.

I laid there a few more minutes just stroking my hand up and down her arm and as soon as I quit she started waking up. I closed my eyes real fast so she wouldn't think I was crazy for starin' at her. She moved up closer to my face, at first I thought she was going to kiss me until she whispered in my ear.

"Butch? Butch, are you still awake?"

"Mmm…yeah. Why?"

I tried to act groggy as I opened my eyes.

"It's just that…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Do you remember when I stopped and looked at you in the hallway back down at the bar?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I felt like this might happen."

"There's no way you could have guessed we'd fuck each other."

"I didn't say I guessed…I said I had a feeling we would."

"And why did you just 'feel' that we would?"

"Because I wanted you."

"You…wanted me?"

"Yes, but not like this. Well, not at first anyway. I mean wanted to be near you. I wanted one last chance at actually feeling like I had some sort of connection with someone without it always ending in me being alone. So when I saw you here…I knew this was it. I honestly didn't know how tonight was going to end up Butch. But I'm so happy and…relieved that this is what ended up happening between us."

"Rain quit toyin' with me ok?"

"I'm not saying this to be funny. I mean it."

"Yeah right, like I'm supposed to believe all that?"

"I'm serious."

"You know you were just as horny as I was. You just don't wanna admit it."

I couldn't help but smile as I teased her a little.

"Just listen to me for one second please."

"Yeah you know I love to hear you beg babe."

I pulled her in closer to me and started kissin' on her neck hoping that she'd just laugh it off and she wouldn't smack me one right over the head.

"Butch…I love you."

"Mmm I'm not lis-What!"

I stopped what I was doing and jerked back to look at her. She really wasn't playin'. She meant what she had said and I could tell when I heard her say the words again.

"I…love you. And I'm not just saying that because you made love to me. I truly mean that. Only now did I realize it. You're the part of me that's been missing out here. Even when I left the vault the first time I felt this way."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't even breathe. I just stared at her with this blank expression. I could tell she wanted me to say somethin' but my damn mouth wouldn't fuckin' move. She looked away from me and laid back down on my chest. Only this time she placed her hand over my pounding heart.

"Please…Butch calm down. I'm sorry if I upset you. But I couldn't leave in the morning without telling you this. You don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to feel the same way I do. Just forget about it. Go back to-"

"I love you too."

She looked up at me with those big round eyes of hers as shock came over her face. I even surprised myself with what I said…but I _had_ to let her know how I felt too.

"What did you say?"

"Do I gotta' spell it out for ya? I said I love you too."

"You don't have to say that just because I did."

"I know."

"So…then you're just teasing me?"

"The fuck I am, Rain I mean it. We've been through a lot, you and me. I'll admit that I've done some really bad things to you in the past but this isn't one of em'. And like you I'm not sayin' this just because we fucked. I honestly do love you. When you left that night it was like I was only half a person after that. I…missed you. Hell I'll even go as far to say that I was worried about you. Then when ya came back…I got this feeling…am I makin' sense at all?"

I was really struggling to find the right words to say. I didn't want to sound like a jackass but I knew that I was coming off that way. I sat up a little caressing the side of her face while I lifted her hand from my chest entwining our fingers. Lookin' in Rain's eyes I could tell she knew what I meant. She leaned forward placing her forehead on mine and whispered softly.

"No…but you don't have to."

"Why's that?"

"You've never explained yourself before. And you don't need to now. I understand well enough to know that the feeling you've had is the same one I feel for you Butch. So just shut up and kiss me."

"Ooo…I love it when you're pushy."

As her lips met mine I wrapped my arms around her pullin' her close to me. Her tits kept rubbing up against my chest as our kisses started to get hotter. I ran my hand down her spine leaving the other behind her head. I let my fingertips rest on the small of her back and gently pushed down makin' her gasp in ecstasy. She looked at me with lust in her expression. She was up for another round…and so was I.

When I woke up it was 12 in the afternoon. As I stretched out I started to recall every detail of last night. Right from the very beginning to the hot and sweaty end. The way she moaned and screamed my name, the way I went deeper with every thrust and the feeling of her hot warm cum as her tight pussy closed around me felt even better the second and third time. I hoped that we could do it again. But as I rolled over I noticed Rain was gone.

I sat up quickly lookin' around the room but I was alone. All her clothes were gone and mine were layin' on the desk across from the bed. I didn't know what to think. 'Did she leave without me?' was the first thought to pass though my head. I got up and slung the covers off of me. I ran to the desk and started putting on my clothes as fast as I could. If she left then she couldn't be too far away for me to catch up with her. I had to try at least. When I had everything on I made my way for the door but before I could reach it the handle turned. Rain stepped in with some food and a couple of drinks as she looked up at me and smiled. I let out a big sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong? Did you think I left?"

"No...of course not."

"Then why were you running for the door?"

"I wasn't runnin' for the door. I was just…ummm-"

"Running for the door."

"Alright you got me. I just woke up and rolled over to give you a kiss…and you weren't there. So I was tryin' to hurry to see if I couldn't catch you before you took off."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just went to get us something to eat before we left. I know that this doesn't look like much but it's pretty good. Well for what it is anyway."

"We? You mean you want me to go with you out there?"

"Yes…why? You don't want to go?"

"No, no it's not that. No I wanna' go. It's just, you don't mind to have me with you?"

"Why would I mind? I want you to be with me always. I'm not going to lie to you though and tell you that it's this magical land were no shit happens."

"I'm not stupid Rain, I know that. I can handle it. I'll do anything if it means I get to be with you."

"Are you sure? It's really dangerous and-"

"Do you want me to come with you or not?"

"Yes."

"Then stop trying to convince me to stay."

"Sorry it's just that I don't want you to get hurt."

"Rain I'm gonna get hurt one way or another, you know that. I don't need you to protect me. I know your strong and everything but it's kinda insulting to my manhood that you think I'm not as strong or as capable as you."

"I don't mean to insult you. I just wish you were more…experienced."

"Yeah I do too. But that's what I have you for. Not to protect me but to teach me everything you know."

She looked up from her plate and smiled. As I held her gaze I could see the love in her expression and I hoped that she could see it in mine too. After we were finished with our so-called 'food' we headed out down the hall way. As we passed the front desk of the Weatherly people were starin' at us when we would walk by. I knew in the back of my mind that they probably heard us last night but I didn't really give a shit. It just made me smile.

When we made it to the stairwell, Rain turned around and looked at me up and down just like before. Only this time her face looked different. It was like she was studying me or somethin'.

"What is it this time? You wanna have a quickie before we go?"

"No it's not that. I'm just determining what armor you'll need and what kind of a weapon you should carry."

"Well if it means more stuff for Butch then I'm all for it."

"Good. Then let's go to the marketplace before we leave. You'll need some combat armor and a gun."

"Combat armor…sounds great. But I've already got a gun and don't forget about my switchblade."

"Butch a 10mm pistol isn't going to cut it out here. As for your switchblade keep it close to you just in case anything was to go wrong. But you'll need something much bigger and more powerful then that tiny little pistol."

"Oh really? Well what did you have in mind?"

A few hours later we left the marketplace with a load a shit. I had my combat armor which was in full repair thanks to Rain's expert skills along with a fully loaded .44 magnum which was also fully repaired and sweet as fuck.

As we made our way up the stairs leading out she hesitated leaving her hand on the wheel of the door. I stopped and glanced over her for a minute. As I came up beside her I could tell her face had changed. She looked almost scared, nervous even.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Why the hell would I want to stay here and let you leave?"

"Because you're safe and I know that you'll always be here when I get back."

"Yeah, I would always be here, but then I'd only see you every so often."

"There's no turning back once we leave…you know that right?"

She looked up at me and searched my face tryin' to find any trace of doubt she could. But she knew I was being serious.

"Yeah, I know. But you're forgetting somethin'."

"What? I thought we had everythi-"

"I love you…and I wanna be by your side no matter what. Don't make me say that again."

Her eyes softened and she became more relaxed. Smiling she moved closer takin' my hand and entwining our fingers.

"I love you too."

She looked into my eyes as I leaned down to kiss her, savoring every second of it and that's when I knew. That Rain needed me more than I needed her. Leavin' my lips, and my arms, she smiled one last time and turned to open the door. As we stepped out of the cold and into the hot dry air, the wasteland was there to meet us. Only now…it would meet us together.


End file.
